


皆大欢喜

by chiwuanchuan



Category: mmhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 如果猫突然不说话。





	皆大欢喜

　　皆大欢喜

　　“诶你听说了么？昨天八楼又世界大战了。”  
　　“谁啊？不会又是小师和老姚吧。”  
　　“不然呢？你还想看李秘书和老姚吵架么？那就不是吵架的问题了，说不定把产品半层楼都烧了。”  
　　“不至于吧……”  
　　“你去年还没来吧，去年李秘书和老姚吵了一次，产品那边一天半都没开工。”  
　　“那昨天又是怎么回事呢？我感觉小师来了半年，产品和市场天天吵架。”  
　　“他俩关系真的不太好吧……估计是上辈子冤家。”  
　　茶水间是酝酿新闻最好的地方，李振宁说过，要是今年没有换新机器，再多延长一点等咖啡的时间，说不定连绯闻女友都能多整一打出来。  
　　吸烟室和茶水间一门之隔，姚明明听得一清二楚。他并不抽烟，只不过这层女性员工更多，吸烟室反而更安静。  
　　昨天新项目上预发，他的确和市场的师铭泽大吵一架，不过吵架归吵架，就事论事，两个部门业务上有分歧，这是很正常的事情，只不过按照这样传下去，他和师铭泽之间的关系，非要变成公司怪谈不可。  
　　听见门外面叽叽喳喳的声音消失了，他推门想要走出去，没料想恰好撞上推门进来的师铭泽。  
　　他瞥了对方一眼，没说话，不过也没有急着离开。  
　　“看你不在办公室，大概只有这里能找到你了。”师铭泽伸手戳姚明明的脸颊，他的嘴角向下，并不是高兴的样子。虽然平常大部分时候那人也绷着一张脸，读不出他的心情，但是氛围不应该是这样的。  
　　今天晚上一起走么？师铭泽只好尽量把声音压的足够轻柔，姚明明摇头：“晚上有个电话会，我等结束了再去你那。”听到这个回答他心里默默送一口气——还好，没有到特别糟糕的程度。  
　　于是等姚明明出去了一会儿他才出去，微妙的时间差，微妙的距离差，一切都刚刚好。

　　

　　“你知道么？今天我听见底下有人说我们关系不好了。”姚明明高潮得比较早，他说话的时候师铭泽还趴在他身上，撑着身体挺腰。  
　　“不好么？”师铭泽俯身，声音飘在姚明明耳根边，身下的人脖子上蒙了一层薄汗，整个人都显得亮晶晶的。他闷哼一声拔出来，全部射在他背上，“又不是第一次，还不用专门想怎么隐藏关系了。”  
　　说完他有点脱力地倒在对方背上，姚明明腰不好，被压得直皱眉头。“下去。”他说，师铭泽任性，摇头，但是轻轻把腿抬起来减轻一点重量。  
　　李真不觉得这素个不错的谣年么？  
　　师铭泽张嘴咬住姚明明的肩膀，话语说得不清楚，对方朝里躲了躲，依旧被他摁着一通咬。  
　　“你是狗么？”  
　　姚明明一脸嫌弃，师铭泽皱着鼻子朝他嗷呜了一声，不像狗，反而像小狮子。  
　　“说真的，老姚，”他终于换了个正常的姿势，靠到枕头上把床头灯调亮，姚明明背上明晃晃的几个吻痕，“你不总说害怕哪天李振宁突然疯逼把咱俩的事儿捅出来么？现在这样多省事儿，直接先盖章咱俩关系不好。”  
　　姚明明脸埋在枕头里，后脑勺的头发丝儿乱糟糟的，表情像一只慵倦的猫，说话的声音很低，快要睡着的样子：“帮我擦干净啊。”  
　　好好好，师铭泽答应的很快，起身的时候看对方，还是那个趴在枕头里的姿势。他知道，姚明明有心事，这心事肯定和他有关，但是他现在最好的选择，就是不去问。

　　

　　市场部在八楼，师铭泽请不动姚明明，每次想要找他，都要跑去十三楼。昨晚到最后姚明明没有在他家过夜，凌晨的时候顶着两个大黑眼圈走了。师铭泽几次留他下来，姚明明的借口倒是很多，师铭泽帮他解决一个，总有另一个会冒出来。  
　　他气喘吁吁地爬到十三楼，姚明明正在办公室里冲今天早上第二杯挂耳，他没回头，不敲门就走进来的人除了师铭泽也没别人。他弯腰从柜子第二层拿了另一只杯子。  
　　姚明明喝咖啡不加糖，师铭泽要加两颗。  
　　“早上新提交的那个方案你看见了么？”师铭泽可不把自己当外人，坐在一边的沙发上搂住姚明明，声音低哑，“我早上还没睡醒就被call起来看修改的新版本，这次你可满意了吧。”  
　　刚刚姚明明已经把回执发过去，不然师铭泽也不会邀功似的跑上来找他撒娇，他在工作上多余的话不多，面对师铭泽就更少。他只是不做声，把咖啡递到师铭泽手中。  
　　师铭泽今天打一条深红色的领带，是姚明明第一次约他的时候送他的礼物，这是他和姚明明之间一条没有明说的约定，只要师铭泽戴这条领带，他们两个人之间就需要将所有事情坦诚相待。  
　　姚明明这人很奇怪，明明心里渴望别人多懂自己一些，话到嘴边又总是咽下去，心里明明演了200集电视连续剧，憋到嘴边只一个好或者一个不字。  
　　在和他交流这件事情上师铭泽深谙其道，越强硬地想要从对方口中得到回应，越不会得到结果。  
　　不过通过一段时间的相处，师铭泽大多数情况下能猜到姚明明沉默的原因，其实这次他也猜的八九不离十，姚明明肯定是在意其他人对他俩关系的评价了。  
　　何以见得？姚明明这只闷猫本来在床上话就少，恶意逗他的话才愿意红着脸哼哼两句，更别提做爱的时候叫他说话了，只有两次，他在做完的时候，问一些他在意的问题。  
　　一次就是这次，还有一次是红着脸问师铭泽以前有没有谈过恋爱。  
　　但这次让师铭泽不解的不是猜不出姚明明的心，而是他摸不清姚明明具体的态度，他俩的关系，按理说是绝对不能够在公司内部传开的，所以他俩交往的事情被李振宁知道后，一度变成他拿来要挟姚明明的最强把柄。  
　　可是这次他一说，反倒让师铭泽觉得他应该和他关系好一点似的，所以他刚刚来的时候，专门告诉办公室里几个人，说自己要去十三楼找姚总监。  
　　其实他心里是没底的，如果姚明明的想法不想让他这样，那他可又难办了。  
　　师铭泽喝完咖啡就走了，他们俩也没有说些什么，反而让期待了什么的姚明明莫名其妙，但是走之前师铭泽侧头亲了口姚明明拍他肩膀的手臂，羞的他脸通红。  
　　于是李振宁一进门就看到这样的场景，姚明明红着一张脸，手足无措地端着两个咖啡杯站在原地。  
　　这场景他都看腻了，倒是一脸惊讶地问他：“你俩没吵架么？”  
　　吵架？吵什么架？  
　　姚明明一脸真挚，看起来若有所思的样子，脑子里却不懂李振宁说什么。  
　　“他们说刚刚师铭泽告诉底下的人说要来找你，还以为是来吵架的。我还想着来看热闹，看来是我判断失误。”李振宁把一沓文件撂到姚总监桌上，脸上的表情显然是想看戏却落空的样子。  
　　姚明明听罢李振宁的话，立马明白了刚才师铭泽规律外的一举一动，低头就笑出声来了。  
　　这小孩也太好笑了。  
　　“你又笑什么啊？！不要总是当着面笑我不知道的事情啊喂！”

　　

　　姚明明一开始看师铭泽就不顺眼，当然本来产品就是看谁都不爽的岗位（李振宁说的），他比起这个市场总监这个职位，更不满的是师铭泽的年龄。这小子比他还要年轻两岁，本来他就知道自己这个年纪做到C-LEVEL是一件多么不容易的事，更何况这人比自己还要小。  
　　也是后来才知道，师铭泽入职这件事，李振宁也没少掺和，不过对方的业务能力确实过硬，他也没有什么好抱怨的。  
　　师铭泽的简历确实优秀，他是姚明明的同校学弟，但是有五年多的海外经历，无论成绩和项目经历都可以称得上是华丽，按照当年帮他内推的李振宁的说法，这人简历一打开都泛金光。  
　　的确是夸张了，但是师铭泽进公司之后立马和姚明明合作发一个项目，对方的表现不但没有失误，甚至可以说是可圈可点。  
　　这让姚明明愈发地不爽，更是擦亮了一双猫眼想要找点师铭泽的弱点。  
　　这一擦亮倒不要紧，看着看着反而先和对方对上了眼睛，这中间的过程在这次的故事里并不重要，总之是师铭泽在两个人三千回合的推拉大战中先败下阵来，嘴巴一秃噜就说了老姚我喜欢你你也别说过了三十岁还没对象就和我凑合了，我没考虑过别人，我只想和你在一起。  
　　姚明明就等这一句呢，心想着冬天就来了还好找了个人暖手。  
　　反正就是不愿意承认自己喜欢师铭泽喜欢的不得了。  
　　师铭泽刚刚来找他的意图大概是因为昨天自己给他说了别人觉得他们关系不好的事情，他摸不清楚自己的想法，所以试探性的找自己串门，希望可以缓和目前这个尴尬的境地。  
　　自己的反常可能的确是让他有点担心，所以这两天干什么都小心翼翼的。  
　　想着想着姚明明又开始嫌弃自己这张嘴，低头给师铭泽发消息：  
　　-家里寄了酒来，晚上要不要来我这一起吃饭？  
　　-好！那我能住么？  
　　师铭泽大概在电话那头等着这条讯息，回复得很快。  
　　-你来住吧，这种事情不用问我。

　　

　　如果要师铭泽说起姚明明，大概是银幕上三年二班的姚明明学长，虽然你不认识我，但是我暗恋你很久了的老套偶像剧剧情。  
　　他大学都在浑浑噩噩过日子，直到大二那年做志愿活动，在毕业典礼上听到姚明明的优秀毕业生发言。  
　　其实姚明明当年说的什么他完全记得不清楚了，只记得发言台上站的好帅一男的，从此就开始了自己漫长且无果的单恋。  
　　姚明明是个低调的人，他连毕业典礼上的优秀毕业生发言都是被逼着去的，更别提平时在学校里留下什么足迹历史。只是有人传他一毕业就去了知名的大厂，没用多久就升到主管。  
　　师铭泽那时候的成绩惨淡，对于姚明明的成绩就只能仰望，但是大小伙子全身上下有的只有劲儿，朝着姚明明的方向努力了两年，毕业的时候竟然也登上了优秀毕业生的发言讲台，他在上面说自己两年前在同样的场合碰见了一个对自己影响非常深远的人，姚明明的名字到嘴边才想起来这个漂亮学长是个男的，只好把满腔兴奋又吞回去，支支吾吾拍了十分钟学院院长的马屁。  
　　底下一群人听得认认真真，只有李振宁憋笑，肩膀抖得像筛糠。  
　　师铭泽毕业之后直接去了北美读研，当然说不惦记姚明明是假的，只不过世界这么大，以他现在的条件，自然找不到茫茫人海中一个姚明明。  
　　所以当李振宁毕业之后告诉他自己和姚明明一个公司后，师铭泽在美国头都快羡慕掉了。  
　　“我看你也别折腾了，你干脆要不直接回国算了。”介时李振宁已经是姚明明的助理，“我直接内推你来做实习，还省得你麻烦了。”  
　　谁料想师铭泽就那一身倔劲儿，硬生生熬了五年，为的就是能挺直了腰板笑眯眯地和姚明明打招呼。  
　　“你好，姚总，师铭泽，久仰大名。”  
　　王见王。

　　

　　师铭泽很晚才到姚明明家，他一下午都心神不宁的，恨不得六点半一下班就脚底抹油先跑了，谁知道屁股刚一离开凳子就有电话打来，为了处理紧急情况又是开会又是重新部署方案，从办公楼里出来的时候，已经是夜里了。  
　　下了雨，他没带伞，头发沾了些水，湿哒哒贴在额头上，他有姚明明家里门锁的密码，进门的时候姚明明快步拥上来：“刚刚听见外面下雨就觉得你肯定要淋湿，赶快擦一擦。”  
　　毛巾上有姚明明用的洗衣液的味道，干燥又温暖，师铭泽把头发擦了个大概，然后趿拉着拖鞋大喇喇地坐到餐桌旁。  
　　姚明明准备的很简单，拿猪骨头炖了一锅汤，喝完还能涮点蔬菜，他本来在餐桌旁守得都快睡着了，每当听见走廊里有了动静就又紧张起来，往复几次才等回来师铭泽。  
　　“吃……吃了再去洗吧。”他从碗柜里找了两只碗，又从箱子里把酒拿出来，说话支支吾吾的。  
　　这有什么好害羞的，师铭泽心里想，俩人谈恋爱，吃了饭喝了酒还能干啥，指不定姚明明心里憋着什么招儿呢，这个时候倒挺纯情的。  
　　“原来是白的啊，”他见姚明明拿出那个玻璃瓶，吓了一大跳，“我都好久没喝了……”  
　　“怎么了？不行？”  
　　“男人怎么可以说自己不行！喝！”  
　　姚明明若有所思地，这时候狐狸上身又有了想法，所以故意激他似的说：“你说不定还真喝不过我。”  
　　“你就别废话了，喝了再说好吧。”  
　　叫师铭泽逞强，二两辣酒下肚还真的晕了，对面坐着的姚明明倒还是个正常人，撑着下巴看戏一样地盯着他：“说什么来着？”  
　　他是真的晕了，眼里看姚明明都有了重影，连上半身也支撑不住地趴在餐桌上：“老姚……我喝不过你，我认输了。”  
　　其实姚明明也晕，只不过他这人喝酒不上脸，要不是想要在师铭泽面前逞能意志力还支撑着他，这会儿早都倒了。“还能站起来么？”他问，“刚刚淋了雨，好歹冲一冲再去睡。”  
　　于是两个人摇摇晃晃进了浴室，花洒头的热水一浇，师铭泽反而醒了，这会姚明明正扶着他给他涂洗发露，水流进他眼睛里，刺激得他赶紧去抓姚明明的手。  
　　“明明，眼睛痛。”师铭泽睁着一只眼睛，以一副奇怪的表情看着姚明明，把他逗笑了。  
　　姚明明顺手拿毛巾给他擦，擦完正想问对方有没有好点，料想师铭泽直接关了花洒，把他推在墙上吻他。  
　　得，这哪是眼睛好没好的问题，这可是把师铭泽给整醒了，姚明明一边在心里埋怨师铭泽怎么不再喝醉一点，一边回应对方热情的攻势。  
　　他这个时候觉得自己的酒劲上来了，明明也不是不能控制自己，但是四肢就是没有反抗师铭泽的力气。他捶了对方的胸口一拳，软绵绵地像打棉花垛，在师铭泽看来更像是撒娇。  
　　“今天就在浴室里做行不行？”不知道是因为酒精还是浴室里的热气，姚明明被蒸的通红，半倚在师铭泽胸前任他摆布，下半身被那人握在手里，早已经有了抬头的趋势。  
　　“你戴套了么？”姚明明依稀记得自己意识还清楚的时候问他。  
　　“我不想上套子。”

　　

　　李振宁今天上楼打卡的时候已经十点半，他破天荒地没有早到，当然是拜某人所赐，足足在地下停车场和他纠缠了半个多小时，他进门的时候拿了一堆等着姚明明看的文件，却发现自己的老板半死不活地瘫在办公椅上，一手扶额一手撑腰。  
　　“怎么？昨晚又纵欲过度啊？我看看啊……”他摊开笔记本，手指着日程表上的时间，“下午四点半和市场还有开发有个会，距离你登上新的战场还有六个小时。”  
　　姚明明半晌才从嘴巴里挤出一句宿醉：“昨天喝了点，又没怎么睡，你说这也太折腾人了。”  
　　我看你是自己折腾自己，李振宁无声中翻了个白眼。  
　　师铭泽这边情况也没有好到哪里去，他昨天本想趁着姚明明不注意打探下他的口风，谁知色字头上一把刀，酒精一催化别说探一探姚明明嘴巴里的虚实了，差点没把自己喝晕菜。  
　　姚明明这只闷猫什么时候能改改他嘴巴闭得那么紧的毛病？  
　　师铭泽心里默默把那人怪了一通，到最后又不舍得，对着钱夹里的照片亲了好几遍。

　　

　　姚明明有的时候会觉得现在的生活是不是太安逸了，他有的时候会在半夜惊醒，捂着狂跳的心脏的时候才觉得这个世界是真实的。  
　　昨晚也毫不例外，天蒙蒙亮的时候他醒了，借着窗帘微弱的光看见师铭泽睡觉的脸。  
　　“师铭泽，师铭泽？”他小声喊了喊对方，确认他没有被自己吵醒之后又躺下来看对方。  
　　他鲜少能看见师铭泽毫无防备的样子，当然在床上的时候除外。那人总是在意两个人之间的年龄差，加上工作场合需要，总是一副成熟的面孔。  
　　姚明明其实特别喜欢看他笑，师铭泽笑起来的样子特别阳光，也特别能感染到其他人。  
　　其实他心里无比介意，师铭泽常说的那个以他为榜样奋斗好多年的故事。从师铭泽的口中说出来特别励志是一方面，而他认为自己并不值得，又是另一方面。  
　　姚明明的人生没有像师铭泽那样的一路高歌，也不像李振宁触底反弹，所有的事情和选择都进行的理所应当，很平坦，连家里人评价他都想不出几句话，只是自豪又心虚地说，说明明学习成绩好，工作也好，日子过得很不错。  
　　哪怕让他自己评价，一路走过来也就是不好不坏，要是没有遇到师铭泽以前的他，甚至更不会想到回溯自己的生活。  
　　李振宁说他是钝感。  
　　他的确是钝感，在没有遇到师铭泽以前，好像一些事情不是那么重要，甚至连他自己的想法也没有那么重要。但是师铭泽突然出现，告诉他有一个人一直以你为榜样就为了站在你的面前，好像一下让肩膀沉重了起来。  
　　“如果能早一点和你认识就好了。”他小声说，用手掌心摩擦对方下巴上冒出来的一点胡茬，心里憋了一句：  
　　如果早一点和你认识，我会不会变成比现在更好的人呢？  
　　“但至少我没有错过你，”师铭泽其实一直醒着，姚明明喊他的名字，他怎么可能听不见。他是为了故意逗他，这个时候才睁开朦胧的睡眼，好整以暇地看着接受不了当前状况的姚明明，“跟你说这种命中注定的话会不会被你嫌弃。”  
　　姚明明一张脸白变红又变白，半天憋出来一句：“别的没学会，学会骗人了。”  
　　师铭泽笑得鼻子都皱起来：“我就只会骗你。”  
　　“诶，那你要是真的早一点认识我，那你要干嘛呀。”  
　　“唔……我也不知道，或许和你切磋悠悠球技巧吧。”

　　

　　是办公室里温度够低的空调把姚明明吹醒的，他梦见昨天晚上的师铭泽，迷迷糊糊睁眼还以为自己在家，原来只是趴在硕大的办公桌上睡着了。  
　　李振宁好像不在，自己身上连个盖的东西都没，姚明明正想吐槽才突然发现最近总是有那么一两个时刻找不到李振宁。  
　　不知道又在哪里“鬼混”，他端着马克杯，埋怨着跑去走廊里接水，正好碰见回来的李振宁。  
　　“睡醒啦，”李振宁手里掂了两大盒甜甜圈，“我给办公室带的，看你中午也没怎么吃，吃点？”  
　　姚明明一边在心里为刚才心里说过的话道歉一边挑了两个，他真的被空调风吹的有点冷了，这个时候迫切想要补充点热量。  
　　“还挺好吃的，你在哪里买的，以前怎么没见过你买这么好吃的东西。”  
　　李振宁没直接回答，怪他：“说的好像我给你买的东西还少了似的。”  
　　吃人家嘴短，姚明明闭嘴了。  
　　下午的会开得平平淡淡，内网上早就变成沸点的吵架帖子并没有得到期望的结果，姚明明和师铭泽都没有睡好，导致会议室里气压很低，本来开发那边负责发言的人就害怕自己变成点燃这俩人的导火索，会议内容又多又复杂，说的过程中也战战兢兢的。  
　　还好并不是特别重要的问题，主要就是三方一起确认一下下个迭代的截止日期。  
　　“没事就散了吧，”姚明明还回味着刚才祭了五脏庙的甜食，“这次这个迭代的效果还可以，下个迭代应该也没什么问题吧。市场这边呢？师总监？”  
　　师铭泽的脑袋没在运作，他后知后觉地想起昨晚上突然感性的姚明明，感觉不太对劲。他不是懒得和姚明明玩互相猜测的游戏，只不过姚明明太难懂，自己太好懂，即使是这么长时间的相处他也只是摸清了规律，并没有从中得到完全正确的结果。  
　　他发现姚明明自始至终好像非常在意自己使他为职业生涯的偶像这一件事，他清楚记得，自己第一次给他说我很早就知道你的时候，姚明明虽然脸上还是那副看不清明的表情，手上的动作却顿住了。  
　　姚明明总是对自己说：“也没有什么了不起，不值得你当成榜样的。”  
　　所以他为什么这样说啊？！难道是因为不自信，可是如果是这样的话，自己多说两次，他是不是就会感觉不一样了？可是自己真那么说的话，感觉他又不如预想中那样放轻松一些……  
　　师铭泽跳不出这个死循环，并且越陷越深。  
　　所以姚明明转头看他的时候他傻乎乎地问了一句“啊？”，明显不在状态的样子。  
　　“我是说，你这边还有什么问题么？”姚明明的语音语调很机械，显然的营业用人格。  
　　“哦！我这也没什么问题，那就散了？”师铭泽起身，拍拍有点皱的西装裤。  
　　于是三个部门相关的负责人接连往外走，他俩人走在最后面。  
　　师铭泽凑近了姚明明，低头在他耳边：“今天周五，晚上等我一起。”  
　　走在姚明明前面一点的李振宁听的一清二楚，心想师铭泽这话说的，知道的是谈恋爱，不知道还以为是高中生约架。

　　

　　师铭泽有的时候觉得姚明明不知道自己有多么喜欢他，有的时候又觉得姚明明非常清楚自己喜欢他的一毫一厘。  
　　他甚至知道自己靠近他之后会吻他哪里，精确到上下唇的级别。  
　　姚明明很敏感，只不过把所有事情都藏在心里。猫有九条命，姚明明也有自己的愈合系统，在大多数问题的抉择上他都选择委屈自己从而让步。  
　　当然工作上不是这样的，但是哪怕工作上这份强硬，也是姚明明逼迫自己的结果。  
　　自己常劝对方在生活和工作上都放宽一些标准，可是姚明明这样一个在工作上无法轻易说ok的人，怎么可能在生活中放松自己。  
　　加上昨天晚上喝了酒今天一天都不舒服，这些问题想得师铭泽脑壳痛，他其实想的很简单，因为对方是姚明明所以他可以坦然地面对出现的所有问题，但是他喜欢姚明明，他也得强迫自己面对姚明明的沉默和不语。  
　　有的时候完全可以把这些困难的问题交给两个人一起处理的，为什么对方就是不认这个理儿呢？  
　　他想不出答案，至少他想象不出姚明明觉得自己不好的这个答案，他精着呢，姚明明肯定也喜欢他喜欢的不得了，不然也不会因为他而烦恼。  
　　师铭泽正想着，李振宁走进来了，说话绝不嘴软：“一看你就一副暖饱思淫欲的样子，喏，老姚病了，你还不下去迎一迎？”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“发烧，38度多。”

　　

　　师铭泽跑上来，满头大汗，一推门就看见姚明明一声不吭地趴在桌上，衬衫被解开了两个扣子，布料皱皱巴巴堆在胸前。  
　　“老姚，”他上前抓了一把姚明明的手臂，都是汗。  
　　姚明明哼了一声，舌头捋不直一样喊：“师铭泽，是师铭泽来了么？”  
　　他这才联想到刚才李振宁看他的时候一副饱含深意的样子。  
　　姚明明这显然是病晕了，朦胧间睁开眼睛看见师铭泽不知所措的样子，软乎乎地笑出来：“诶呀，说来就来了，师——铭——泽——”他伸出手扯着师铭泽的脸颊，眼睛眯成了一条缝。  
　　还好师铭泽先前见过姚明明生病的样子，不然这时候得吓得够呛，他的右手扶着姚明明让他站起来，左手安抚似的轻轻拍打对方的腹部：“我在这我在这，你还能站起来么？我们回家再说好不好？”  
　　姚明明像个听话的小孩子，扶着师铭泽站起来，刚走到办公室门口，又撒娇地回头看他：“头好痛……不舒服……”  
　　师铭泽环顾两眼，见没有人，轻轻吻了姚明明的刘海：“等会就好了，再忍耐一会。”  
　　因为姚明明家离公司太远，师铭泽直接自作主张把他接到了自己家，对方路上一直不安分，又是闹着要坐副驾驶，又是在师铭泽开车的时候伸手把玩他的领带。  
　　可能是一路上消耗了太多体力，回到家一沾到床垫姚明明就起不来了，师铭泽好说歹说劝他吃了药，又翻箱倒柜找了退热贴，把病猫严严实实地捂在被窝里，一拍脑门才想起来肚子还是空的。  
　　然而师铭泽的厨房包括冰箱也和他的肚子一样，空的。  
　　他这才回想起来他大多数时候都在外面吃饭，难得吃一些家常菜，都是在姚明明家里。  
　　姚明明的饭烧的是真不错，师铭泽想着想着又美起来，他和姚明明之间不需要倦怠期，仿佛永远在热恋似的，只要心思一联想到对方，嘴角就止不住的上扬。  
　　又下楼买了一锅白粥，今天刚好落雨，大家都愿意吃些汤汤水水，粥店愣是排长队，师铭泽等得火冒三丈，也没办法让熬粥的砂锅热更快一点。不过回来的时候姚明明还在睡，师铭泽轻轻地俯身在那个人旁边，听着他的呼吸比起刚才好了很多，这才温柔地喊他起床：“明明，起来吃点东西。”  
　　姚明明双手抓着被角，睁眼是万年如一日拉着床帘以为是夜晚的师铭泽的卧室，他的记忆不完整，依稀只记得自己朝李振宁撒气说只要师铭泽来陪自己的模样。  
　　“……”他沉默了一阵，然后默默用被子盖住自己的脸，整个人羞得比刚才发烧还要热，“我刚刚是不是又缠着你了。”  
　　“没有啊，你很乖……一直捂着的话，呼吸会不舒服哦。”  
　　又等了一会，才见姚明明从被子里面钻出来，只露出一双亮晶晶的眼睛，又是害羞又是懊恼地看着师铭泽：“都怪你，昨天我说了多少次不要在卫生间。”  
　　“你不是也很爽吗？”师铭泽起了色心，蹬鼻子上脸，趁着姚明明没力气发火，手伸进被子里环住他的后颈，用指腹轻轻的摩挲。  
　　这是姚明明的敏感带，每次触碰到，都能听见他好听的声音。  
　　肉体和精神，他们两个人谁也无法决断究竟是那方面与对方更加契合。  
　　姚明明这明显是被对方趁机欺压，难耐地扭了扭，骂人的话刚出口被师铭泽用嘴巴堵住。  
　　屡试不爽。师铭泽心中暗喜。  
　　姚明明病着，本来就呼吸不畅，这一来更是被师铭泽亲的七荤八素。  
　　“干嘛，”本来这两天的纠结与无奈就堆在心里，生病又让人无法保持理性的思考，这被师铭泽又亲又抱的，姚明明的委屈一下就冒了上来，红着一双眼睛，“我现在一定好丑吧。”  
　　师铭泽深情地看着姚明明，脑袋里却在想有没有什么办法让姚明明病久一点：“不丑，我怎么可能觉得你丑呢。”  
　　“我的年纪还比你大……”姚明明嘟嘟囔囔地，然后避开他的眼神，“不是那样一个完美的大人，这样的我还能被你当做榜样奋斗……值得么？”  
　　听他一说师铭泽对他的反常，对两人关系的困惑，一切的一切都有了答案。  
　　“可是你很好。”他说。  
　　“但我觉得自己很糟糕……我面对你的时候很不坦诚，我也不想你为了我强迫自己变得成熟，我真的好希望能够早一点遇见你，可能你还会有更多没有压力和烦恼的恋爱时光。我不希望你总是从我的立场出发来维持这段感情关系，我更希望你是自由的，可以拥有更多选择的……”  
　　话闸一被打开，所有的不安都像洪水涌出来，姚明明的声音越来越小，直到师铭泽又亲了他一下。  
　　以吻封缄。  
　　“以后不允许给我说这句话了好么？我不希望平时的我让你觉得太矫情，可是如果不是因为你，肯定没有现在的我。”  
　　“所以无论是哪个你，工作的你生活的你得病的你，因为都是你所以我都可以接受，就算你是……就算我们都是不完美的大人，也并不妨碍我现在和以后继续爱你。”  
　　“而我也并没有强迫自己啊，办公室地下恋爱也好，成年人彼此照顾的恋爱也好，需要安慰撒娇的你的恋爱也好，我需要的是你，而不是这份恋爱的感觉。”  
　　可能这辈子的情话都要在今天晚上讲完。  
　　姚明明脸上的表情变化不多，眼角的笑意却被捕捉到。  
　　“那你喜不喜欢我？还要一个人想不开心的事情么？像个笨猫，我一眼就能看出来。”  
　　姚明明被他逗笑了，点点头又摇摇头：“可是我不是笨猫。”  
　　“好好好，你不是，你是世界上最珍贵的姚明明。”  
　　师铭泽正为自己刚刚男友力爆棚的发言沾沾自己，还在感叹这甜甜的恋爱的时候，姚明明似乎又清醒了些，转而皱着眉头看他。  
　　“你好重哦，快从我身上下去，我现在，很虚弱的。”  
　　师铭泽没有疑虑的一败。

　　

　　“要不你以后就在我这里住吧，”这天晚上换师铭泽没有睡着，半夜他突然叫醒迷迷糊糊的姚明明，突然想起来什么似的，“你看你以前不是不留宿嘛，现在住了一晚，来都来了，就……”  
　　他还准备了一大段理由和台词，谁知道对方笑眯眯地回了一句：  
　　“好啊。”

　

　　如果你的猫突然不说话。  
　　请你较平时再多给他一个吻。

　　END.


End file.
